3 démons et 2 anges V2
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Après de longues années à l'abandon, cette fanfic renaît de ses cendres, de même que son auteur. Voici le grand retour de 3DE2A.Une mission en Amazonie, 5 pilotes réunis, et une intrigue politique se refermant autour d'eux comme un piège mortel...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges " version 2 à l'occasion des 2 ans de la fic née en novembre 2002  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell et sa muse Shiroi, le retour de la revanche  
**Genre :** Yaoi, action, beaucoup d'angst, limite UA à partir du chapitre 11, pas mal d'expériences sur les G-Boys, du shônen ai, en veux-tu, en voilà, TWT (consultez l'annexe pour être au courant des évènements qui se sont déroulés ou pas), malgré mes efforts, il reste de l'OOC, de la torture physique et psychologique, et une fic qui s'inscrit dans le genre « saga interminable » ou encore « fic à rallonge ». Ce truc sera pire que les feux de l'amour si ça continue...  
**Couples :**  
A l'origine j'avais prévu : 12, 21, 1x2x1, 43, 34, 343, 54, 45, 5x4, 135 rien que ça ! (non, Quatre et Wufy ne se tapent pas tout le monde).  
Mais quelques mois plus tard, je ne peux que vous confirmer la présence du 1x2x1 et du 43 pour éviter les spoilers beaucoup de changement pour les couples...  
**Disclaimer :**  
Shin : Depuis que j'ai commencé la fic en novembre 2002 jusqu'au jour où j'entame la recorrection, en janvier 2004, rien n'a changé : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et je peux toujours rêver !  
**Notes :**  
A propos du titre : Tapez pas, il trouve sa justification plus tard .  
A propos de la fic : c'est sensé être une seule et même mission, même si elle va prendre des dimensions et une importance pour le moins... inattendues ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que le scénario soit le plus clair possible, tout en restant correct (les scénars boiteux, j'ai assez donné ). J'espère que vous y verrez clair et que cette lecture vous sera agréable .  
A propos du prologue : vous retrouverez ce prologue dans le chapitre 24 de la fic. Ce qui signifie que les 23 premiers chapitres sont un flash-back .

Voilà enfin la nouvelle version de cette fic, toute rutilante.  
En espérant séduire de nouveaux lecteurs et ravir les habitués.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Dernière modification : 8 novembre 2004

* * *

**" Trois démons et deux anges "**

Prologue :

_De mauvais augure..._

__

Ce fut avec stupeur, et un effarement non dissimulé que Duo fixait un à un ses quatre camarades, assis à ses côtés.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Ce n'était pas un hasard... cela ne _pouvait _tout simplement pas en être un !  
Devenir ainsi, subitement, tous cinq hurlant à l'unisson leur douleur alors que ces modifications étranges se produisaient en pleine course poursuite...  
Et il avait fallu que cela se passe au beau milieu d'une mission... qui plus est, alors qu'ils venaient de se faire repérer par une caméra particulièrement bien dissimulée, entraînant ainsi une petite centaine de gardes à leur trousses dans une folle poursuite à travers de cette base.  
  
Encore sous le choc d'avoir subi ce phénomène pour le moins inattendu, ils n'avaient fait que courir au hasard dans le bâtiment, ne cherchant plus à se souvenir du plan, où pouvait bien mener tel ou tel couloir, ni même à retrouver le chemin d'une quelconque sortie. La course était devenue une lutte pour sauver leur vie, où seuls la chance et leur instinct seraient leur salut.

Puis ils avaient atteint ce hangar désert et, faute d'avoir réussi à trouver d'autres solutions, s'étaient réfugiés derrière le pied d'un MS, abri des plus précaires, certes, mais qui leur permettrait au moins de reprendre souffle après cette folle cavalcade, et peut-être d'essayer de reprendre conscience de la réalité, et de ce qui venait de se passer.

La seule chose qui venait éclaircir ce sombre tableau était le fait qu'ils soient encore ensemble, après ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer.  
Et qu'ils restent soudés dans l'épreuve qui venait de s'imposer à eux. Car malgré les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour rester impassibles, Duo devinait sans mal la douleur dans les gestes et les regards de ses compagnons.

Dans les grimaces de Quatre, sa façon de se tenir voûté pour soulager sa colonne vertébrale, lui qui mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à toujours garder le dos bien droit, histoire de ménager son dos, principale victime de ses activités de jeune terroriste.

Dans le visage crispé de Wufei, les lèvres pincées, les dents serrées à s'en éclater la mâchoire, tentant au maximum de retenir les gémissements de douleur qui montaient sournoisement à l'intérieur de sa gorge, trahissant sa souffrance.

Dans les yeux de Trowa, perdus dans la contemplation du sol, alors qu'il massait discrètement ses épaules dans l'espoir de se soulager quelque peu de son mal.

Et Heero, assis en tailleur, le haut du corps incliné à 45, penché vers le sol, épaules basses, regard plus meurtrier que jamais, respiration lente et profonde, mais surtout, les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille collées à son front par la sueur, et dans son dos, ces deux ombres qui lui faisaient endurer la pire des souffrances, enfer dont chacun d'entre eux avait hérité aujourd'hui, alors que tout s'était si bien passé auparavant.

Ils étaient déboussolés, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi ce phénomène s'était déclenché sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en exprime le désir, cette douleur si inattendue, inhabituelle, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant. Une souffrance étrangère qui venait soudainement de faire écrouler toutes leurs certitudes à propos de leur état, souffrance étrangère qui les faisait à nouveau se remettre en question, souffrance étrangère qui menaçait de compromettre ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.  
  
La tête lourde de fatigue, les tempes vrillées par une violente migraine survenue en même temps que les premières pointes de douleur dans ses omoplates, Duo se laissa aller à reposer son dos douloureux contre la paroi fraîche du mur du hangar, fermant les yeux et soupirant, tentant de ressasser ses souvenirs, afin de comprendre comment ses amis et lui en étaient arrivés à ce point.

_A suivre..._

**Notes de Shin :**

**Voilà pour la nouvelle version du prologue. J'ai supprimé les interrogations à propos de ce qui se passerait lorsque les gardes les retrouveraient et j'ai développé le reste. Je l'aime mieux comme ça. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque où j'avais écrit la première version, le scénario était loin d'être totalement fixé dans ma tête, ce qui explique le style TRES relâché, et tout ce qui donnait une impression que je ne savais moi-même pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer . Je préfère montrer que j'ai réussi à maîtriser mon scénario (au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'acte III en tous cas...).**


	2. Annexe Le TWT

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges " -l'annexe concernant le TWT-  
**Auteur :** Shin M.L.A et sa muse Shiroi, comme pour le reste  
**Genre :** Explication des évènements de la série qui se sont déroulés ou pas avant la fic, histoire que le lecteur ne soit pas trop paumé.  
**Couples :** C'est pas le sujet.  
**Disclaimer :  
**Shin : Nan, rien à faire, sont pas à moi et à moins que je devienne milliardaire pour les acheter, ou apprenti character designer pour en hériter (on peut rêver !) je les aurais jamais. Dommage, le p'tit brun me plaisait bien...  
**Notes :**  
J'aurais dû faire cette annexe il y a longtemps déjà mais bon, j'ai pas une mémoire infaillible. Enjoy !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**" Trois démons et deux anges "**

Annexe :

_A propos du TWT_

****

Les pilotes ne se sont retrouvés ensemble sur un champ de bataille qu'une seule fois : à la base de « jesaispluskwa », lorsqu'Heero s'est autodétruit. La différence est que notre jeune suicidaire a été récupéré et soigné par Duo, et non par Trowa.

Heero et Duo bossent en coopération depuis longtemps, bien avant l'autodestruction d'Heero.  
Idem pour Quatre et Trowa. Wu se démerde seul, comme d'habitude.

Heero a déjà rencontré Sally Pô, de même que les Manguanacs. Il est au courant que ces derniers sont des alliés importants, connaissant bien deux des pilotes.

Heero a passé plusieurs mois à Sank après son autodestruction, où Duo l'a emmené pour se faire soigner efficacement, et le mettre en sécurité durant son coma.  
Duo était absent au réveil d'Heero, parti pour une mission de longue haleine ; c'est à ce moment là que l'amitié entre Heero et Réléna s'est forgée.

Un mois après : épisode de la base lunaire.  
Wufei est mis en cellule avec Duo, mais ils ne restent que quelques secondes ensemble avant de s'échapper chacun de leur côté grâce à l'aide de Lady Une.  
La petite affaire entre Quatre et Trowa se déroule normalement. Trowa était infiltré sous le nom de Triton Bloom. Quant à Heero, il s'était échappé dès le départ et avait volé le Mercurius. L'armure mobile est actuellement planquée quelque part sur Terre. Quant au Vayehate, il a été complètement détruit.

Les Mads ont été délivrés de la base lunaire et sont au moment de la fic, bien au chaud dans leur base au cœur de la Sibérie.

Un mois plus tard encore, mettez ici l'épisode 32, où Duo est forcé de tester le Gundam Wing Zéro. Oz récupère le Gundam qui est amené en Amazonie.

Deux mois après, Heero et Duo recevaient l'ordre de partir en Amazonie...

Au cas où j'aie ommis quelque chose, merci de me le signaler.


	3. AIC1 Ushuaïa

Titre : " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell and Shiroi, they're coming back !  
Genre : Vous savez… pour le moment, un soupçon d'angst, de l'aventure, de l'amitié, et des perspectives pour l'avenir.  
Couples : Chaque chose en son temps.  
Disclaimer :  
Shin : Ils sont en ce moment dans ma chambre en train de jouer à cache-cache dans le vain espoir de me faire arrêter d'écrire pour que je me joigne à eux, mais après qu'Heero m'ait démontré par A+B qu'ils n'étaient pas à moi, j'en suis sûre : C'est pas moi la proprio !

Dernière modification : 31 juillet 2005

Retravaillage : 13 septembre 2007

* * *

" Trois Démons et deux Anges "  
_Acte I : Premiers liens_

Chapitre 01 :  
_Ushuaïa_

C'était une belle matinée d'automne. Les rayons du soleil perçaient au travers des fins rideaux blancs du salon, inondant la petite pièce de leur lumière.  
Le silence régnait en maître, agréable et reposant, et seuls quelques mouvements d'air venaient le troubler, alors que la personne lovée au creux d'un confortable fauteuil tournait les pages de son livre avec lenteur, d'un geste leste qui montrait que cet homme était habitué à tourner les pages, que ce soient celles de livres, ou de sa propre vie.

La vieille horloge sonna douze coups.

Il déposa son livre sur un guéridon et se leva lentement, s'étonnant lui-même du calme de la maison.  
Il se doutait qu'une telle sérénité ne pourrait pas durer longtemps, aussi était-il disposé à profiter le plus possible de cet instant de paix.  
Car Heero Yuy était bien placé pour savoir qu'après le calme vient toujours la tempête, et souvent de la façon la plus abrupte et dérangeante qui soit.

Tempête qui se déclencha sous la forme d'une porte ouverte à la volée et d'un papier brandi sous son nez, le tout accompagné d'un grognement des plus mélodieux.

Duo Maxwell, terreur des bases ozzies, de leurs soldats, des armures mobiles et des tablettes de chocolat, seigneur des ténèbres et des grasses matinées, venait de faire irruption dans le salon, le regard sombre, les poings serrés, et secouant toujours ce fichu papier sous le nez d'Heero.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda ce dernier en saisissant la feuille imprimée.  
- Les vacances sont terminées.  
- Nouvelle mission ?  
- Hum… me demande pas de quoi il en retourne, j'ai seulement lu notre destination, et ça m'a amplement suffi, grogna le jeune homme avant de se laisser choir dans un fauteuil.  
- Ce nouvel ordre de mission aurait-il fait fuir ta légendaire bonne humeur ? plaisanta le Japonais en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour lire plus à son aise.  
- Et gnagnagna… attends un peu d'avoir lu cette maudite paperasse avant de te ficher de moi !

Avec un léger sourire en coin, Heero commença à lire le papier à haute voix afin d'en faire profiter son camarade qui s'était apparemment arrêté à la première ligne.

- « Les pilotes de nom de code 01 ''Heero Yuy'' et 02 ''Duo Maxwell'' sont convoqués pour une mission complexe au Brésil, dans la région Amazonienne, dans 3 jours. »  
- Amazonie ! On va ramper dans la boue, errer dans la jungle, être envahis de moustiques, de serpents, de bestioles bizarres, sans compter les énoooormes crocodiles qu'on trouve dans l'Amazone ! s'écria Duo en faisant de grands gestes. Et avec ma chance habituelle, je vais me ramasser au moins une maladie venue de nulle part, et incurable pour courronner le tout.  
- Qui te dit que notre mission a lieu à proximité de l'Amazone ?  
- Appelle ça une intuition maxwellienne, soupira le jeune homme en réajustant la visière de sa casquette.  
- Je continue ? s'enquit Heero.  
- Ouais…

- « La mission se déroulera en plusieurs parties. La base cible fait partie des plus productives d'Oz, une dizaine d'unités de Taurus y sont fabriquées en une semaine à plein régime. L'effectif de la base et de son hangar gigantesque est estimé à 20 Taurus de type terrestre, 30 Léo, 20 Ariès. Pas de robots mobiles. On y dénombre 50 ouvriers et autant de soldats, tous qualifiés.  
Contrainte importante : une rumeur court en ce moment, et selon nos informateurs, il existerait sur cette base un système unique au monde capable de détecter la présence du Gundamium sur 100km. Il est donc hors de question que vous vous rendiez sur place avec vos armures. La présence du lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, autrefois affectée à la base du lac Victoria, est certifiée.  
Le but de la mission est la destruction totale de la base et de ses unités de combat. Seulement, la base abrite également une personnalité importante : le professeur F, scientifique de renommée, précurseur des armes thermiques, travaillant sur l'élaboration d'une amélioration de l'Ariès. La vie du professeur F n'étant pas d'une grande importance, il pourra être capturé et/ou abattu selon votre situation. Les plans des nouveaux mobile suits seront à récupérer. Ceci fait, il ne vous restera plus qu'à réduire la base en cendres et la mission sera considérée comme accomplie. La durée de cette mission ne devrait pas excéder deux semaines. » … oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Duo, surpris par l'hésitation de son camarade.  
- Lis la dernière phrase, déclara le pilote 01 en pliant l'ordre de mission, pour en faire un avion de papier qu'il fit voler jusqu'à Duo.  
- Voyons… fit le jeune homme en dépliant le jouet improvisé. … WHAT ?  
- Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Les profs ont réussi à s'entendre on dirait… et à se mettre en accord avec nos dernières réclamations.  
- Qu'avais-tu mis dans ton rapport ?  
- Hum… réfléchit Duo en se frottant pensivement le bout du nez. Je sais que j'y avais parlé de doigts et de mains, mais je suis incapable de te ressortir mon argumentation d'un lyrisme à faire pâlir sur « on est cinq à la base, on sera cinq jusqu'au bout ». Apparemment j'ai tout de même fait fort pour réussir à les convaincre.  
- Nous serons donc cinq pilotes sur la mission…  
- Et à mon avis, personne ne sera pas de trop ! Une mission en Amazonie, ça ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir, fit remarquer le jeune homme à la natte en brûlant l'ordre de mission avec un briquet tiré de sa poche. Et j'espère que la coopération ne sera pas trop difficile… après tout, on n'a fait que se rencontrer sur les champs de bataille, et j'ai croisé 05 dans une cellule… enfin, heureusement que « mister socialisation AC195 » fait partie de l'équipe.  
- Je te trouve bien optimiste.  
- Je le serai davantage si on emporte un bon insecticide.  
- On pensera à tout ça plus tard, allons manger, invita le japonais.  
- Tu fais des sushi ?  
- Si tu veux…

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard.  
Jungle Amazonienne._

- Je hais les moustiques, je maudis la boue, j'exècre l'humidité, je déteste la chaleur...  
- Duo, quand vas-tu cesser de te plaindre ? demanda Heero, exaspéré.  
- Quand tu te seras décidé à trouver un super plan pour nous sortir de là, gromela Duo.

Voilà à présent deux bonnes heures qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers la jungle, leur progression désagréablement ralentie par le fait qu'ils n'aient eu d'autre choix que celui de traverser un marais boueux et vaseux à pied, l'eau putride leur arrivant au dessus des genoux, sans compter le nuage de moustiques qui ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils avaient également pris la précaution de s'attacher l'un à l'autre par une corde enroulée autour de leur taille, aucun d'eux n'ignorant le danger qu'ils couraient à patauger dans ce marais, dont le fond menaçait à tout instant de se dérober sous leurs pieds. Ajoutez à cela le poids du matériel contenu dans deux énormes sacs, et voilà la situation des deux pilotes. Si seulement la jeep volée dans la dernière ville ne les avait pas lâchement abandonnés en tombant en panne d'essence, ils n'en seraient pas là…  
Et Duo ne cessait de rager et pester contre le monde entier. S'il avait supporté cet incessant babillage durant près de deux heures, à présent Heero sentait ses oreilles prêtes à exploser. Mieux valait faire taire l'Américain dès à présent s'il ne voulait pas y laisser sa santé mentale, au risque de devoir réadopter l'attitude froide et distante que son ami semblait tant détester.

- Quelle idée aussi de construire leurs bases en Amazonie ! Pourquoi pas au Sahara tant qu'on y est ! Ou dans un volcan, ce serait original aussi !  
- Tais-toi, ordonna Heero d'une voix glaciale.  
- Hey, qui se chargera de mettre l'ambiance si je me tais ? Raaaah je m'suis encore englué dans une algue…

Heero soupira. Cela ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter, son compagnon avait toujours le dernier mot, même avec lui.  
Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de la liane sournoisement enroulée autour de son bras, Heero la trancha sans mot dire avec un couteau tiré de sa poche, puis asséna une légère claque derrière la tête de son compagnon, histoire de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.  
Le jeune homme natté protesta quelque peu, mais voyant que cet interlude avait rendu son sourire à Heero, choisit de mettre ses reproches de côté.

Le reste de la marche ne s'en passa que mieux. Duo prit le parti de retenir sa langue, tandis que son compagnon faisait quelques efforts pour participer à la conversation, certes des plus insignifiantes, mais qui allégeait l'ambiance.  
Une demie heure de marche leur suffit à quitter ce marais dont ils sortirent avec des pantalons imbibés de boue et de vase, dégageant une odeur des plus subtiles.  
Si le plus cher désir de Duo avait auparavant été de sortir du marais maléfique, il se résumait à présent à trouver un point d'eau afin de se débarrasser de cette crasse qui semblait attirer de plus en plus de ces charmants insectes vampires…

Alors qu'ils atteignaient une zone plus dégagée, tous deux s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils perçurent un mouvement derrière un buisson. D'un simple regard, ils s'organisèrent, et tous deux se séparèrent afin d'encercler de potentiels ennemis dissimulés ici, Duo tirant ses lames et Heero son revolver.

Lorsqu'ils furent à moins d'un mètre du buisson suspect, deux silhouettes en jaillirent, toutes deux armées et les mirent en joue avec une rapidité surprenante.

Les quatre protagonistes restèrent immobiles un instant, sans lâcher leurs armes.  
Un regard vert contre un regard bleu.  
Un regard turquoise contre un regard violet.

- … 04 ? fit Duo en levant un sourcil, baissant légèrement la lame qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur le petit blond en face de lui.  
- 01 et 02 ? souffla l'autre en réponse, abaissant son arme.

Le troisième jaugea un instant Heero du regard avant de cesser de le menacer à son tour.

- Pilote 03 ? s'enquit le Japonais, l'arme toujours au poing, sourcils froncés.

Le grand brun hocha la tête puis rangea son arme à sa ceinture.

- Nous vous aurions bien montré l'ordre de mission pour confirmer notre identité, se justifia le plus petit des deux, mais il a été rendu illisible lorsque nous avons traversé le marais. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Gundam SandRock.  
- Duo Maxwell, pilote du DeathScythe, salua chaleureusement l'Américain en serrant la main de son camarade… 03 est muet ?  
- Trowa Barton, pilote d'Heavyarms, se présenta le brun sans détacher son regard d'Heero.  
- Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing.  
- Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de nous rencontrer ainsi, cette jungle est un véritable dédale, déclara Quatre en serrant la main de son compatriote Japonais.  
- Il ne manque plus que 05, nota Trowa, décidant enfin de regarder ailleurs.  
- Je sais à quoi il ressemble, c'est déjà ça, annonça Duo. Remettons-nous en route, il commence à faire sombre, et avec les bestioles qui rôdent par ici, je serais rassuré de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit en sécurité.

Les trois autres pilotes approuvèrent, et le petit groupe se remit en marche, se dirigeant vers le nord, apercevant déjà au loin la chaîne de montagnes qu'il leur faudrait franchir pour accéder à la base.

Même si le sujet originel avait été l'objectif de la mission et ses dangers, la conversation avait rapidement dérivé, amenant Duo et Quatre – puisqu'Heero et Trowa avaient depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de suivre le débit du pilote 02 – à discuter de tout et de rien, posant les premières bases de ce qui semblait en voie de devenir une profonde amitié.  
C'est ainsi que, les écoutant tout de même d'une oreille, Heero les entendit sauter de leurs Gundams à leurs plats préférés, sans oublier de passer bien sûr par 05, leurs alliés, leurs ennemis, franchement le prof' G a une de ces tronches, anecdotes de ma vie en coopération avec un glaçon intersidéral (Heero), anecdotes de ma vie en coopération avec une porte de prison (Trowa) et tout le tsouin tsouin, les deux jeunes hommes ne cessant de varier d'un sujet à l'autre sans lien apparent, prenant apparemment un malin plaisir à passer du coq à l'âne.

Ce ne fut qu'après une nouvelle demie heure de marche que les quatre adolescents arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre des plus imposants, au tronc si large que même en s'y mettant à deux pour l'étreindre, Duo et Quatre ne parvenaient pas à l'entourer totalement, aux branches apparemment solides, et offrant un large choix de recoins dans lesquels ils pourraient dormir dans un confort minimum.

Aussi prudents que les jeunes terroristes se devaient de l'être en territoire ennemi, ils firent chacun de leur côté quelques repérages, histoire de sécuriser le périmètre, et s'assurèrent qu'aucun marais malsain ou toute autre cachette susceptible d'abriter une bête dangereuse ne se trouvait à proximité. Constatant qu'il n'y avait apparemment rien à craindre, ils se rejoignirent sur une des plus épaisses branches et s'y assirent.

- Quel est le programme pour demain, chef ? demanda Duo tout en sortant de leurs bagages quelques provisions.  
- Atteindre la base, et si possible trouver 05 et établir une zone de repli. Nous ne procèderons au véritable briefing de mission qu'une fois le groupe au complet, expliqua le jeune Japonais en rédigeant le compte-rendu de la journée sur son ordinateur portable.  
- Mais la base se trouve derrière une chaîne de montagnes, nota Quatre. De basse altitude, certes, et ce ne serait pas une véritable épreuve pour nous… les escalader serait plus une perte de temps inutile qu'autre chose.  
- On ne connaît pas très bien la topographie de cette région du Brésil, intervint Trowa sans interrompre ses tentatives de faire fonctionner un réchaud défectueux. Certaines croyances affirment que cette partie de la jungle, et plus précisément ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la chaîne circulaire de montagnes, est hantée. Ce qui explique le fait que très peu de personnes aient foulé cette terre avant nous. C'était un excellent prétexte pour qu'Oz implante une de ses bases. Les indigènes ne risquent pas de les déranger.  
- C'est dommage, dans un sens, d'être venus ici en mission, déclara le pilote 02 d'un ton léger, sortant leurs rations de leur emballage. Nous sommes tout de même en Amazonie… le poumon de la Terre.  
- Et nous avons bien de la chance de nous y trouver, reprit Heero à son tour, interrompant sa rédaction quelques secondes. Il y a environ trois cents ans, avant la colonisation donc, la forêt Amazonienne était en proie à un défrichement phénoménal. C'étaient des milliers d'hectares qui disparaissaient chaque année, et ces activités malsaines durèrent longtemps, malgré le fait que l'homme soit conscient de ce que ces actions pourraient engendrer dans le futur.  
- Comment a-t-elle été sauvée ? s'intéressa Quatre, regardant soudain d'un autre oeil ce paysage miraculeusement rescapé, épargné par la folie des hommes.  
- Outre le fait que l'homme se soit tout simplement désintéressé du bois, puisque l'exploration du système solaire avait permis la découverte de nouveaux métaux légers et suffisamment beaux pour en faire des meubles, dix ans avant la colonisation, des membres de la famille Peacecraft ce sont fortement opposés à la destruction de cette forêt.  
- Défenseurs de la planète depuis des siècles hein ? soupira Duo. J'imagine la charge que Réléna porte sur ses épaules…  
- Toujours est-il que c'est en partie grâce à cela que l'air de la Terre est toujours respirable.

Court silence durant lequel seul Duo pesta contre une boite de conserve récalcitrante, dont Quatre finit par s'occuper, craignant de voir les haricots blancs finir en charpie avant même que l'emballage eut été ouvert.

- J'vais grimper au sommet pour voir si on aperçoit la base ! avertit le jeune homme à la natte avant de commencer son ascension.  
- Pas d'acrobaties, prévint Heero en reportant son attention sur son écran, je ne veux pas avoir à te ranimer comme après ta chute comme la dernière fois.  
- Le jour où j'ai voulu réparer l'antenne ? minauda le concerné en surgissant sous le nez d'Heero, après s'être accroché à la branche au dessus de la tête du Japonais avec ses jambes.  
- De quoi d'autre ? grogna le brun sans se laisser intimider par cette proximité à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer.  
- Tu devrais te dépêcher de monter voir, conseilla Quatre, le repas sera prêt d'une minute à l'autre.  
- Ok !

Heero se contenta de pousser un soupir las, lorsque se rétablissant sur sa branche, Duo lui donna un magistral coup de natte par inadvertance. Quatre rit doucement dans son coin, tandis que Trowa se contenta de secouer la tête en touillant les haricots avec un opinel.

- Vous avez l'air d'être très proches, remarqua le jeune blond. La coopération a dû être facile.  
- Même si le courant n'était pas passé, nous aurions été contraints de coopérer, rétorqua froidement Heero. Les ordres sont les ordres, et travailler avec un autre pilote, même si c'est un imbécile, reste tout de même un ordre que j'exécute à la lettre.

L'empathe dut se mordre les joues afin d'éviter d'exploser de rire ; en voilà un de bien mauvaise foi ! Même s'il semblait d'une obéissance exemplaire en ce qui concernait leurs missions, même s'il était, et de loin, le plus polyvalent d'entre eux, respecter les ordres impliquait-il le fait qu'il doive se mentir à lui-même de la sorte ? Inconsciemment, Quatre se fit la promesse de faire de son mieux pour, si non le faire changer d'attitude, du moins lui ouvrir les yeux sur son manque d'honnêteté envers ses propres sentiments.  
Ce fut le retour de Duo en fanfare qui sortit le jeune blond de ses réflexions.

- J'ai vu la base, déclara le jeune homme, debout en équilibre sur la branche juste au dessus de Trowa. Rien à signaler, l'héliport est désert, aucune armure mobile en vue, aucun poste d'observation au sommet des montagnes, rien. A voir de loin, on jurerait qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive là-bas.  
- Il est évident qu'ils ne se risqueront pas à faire du tapage si le but de cette base est d'élaborer de nouveaux plans. Attirer l'attention sur eux serait du suicide, argumenta Quatre en vérifiant la cuisson de leur repas.  
- T'as sans doute raison, admit Duo en s'asseyant sur la branche, profitant de sa position légèrement surélevée pour triturer les cheveux du pilote 03.

Levant un sourcil, agacé par l'affront fait à sa mèche, Trowa se saisit de la natte de Duo qui pendouillait près de son oreille et tira dessus fortement. Suffisamment fort en tous cas pour déstabiliser le pauvre Duo qui chuta et se rattrapa sans gloire à la branche en dessous de celle où étaient assis ses amis.

- Trooooowaaaa ! Espèce de brute ! grogna Duo en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.  
- Tu l'avais cherché, répondit calmement le grand pilote. Et puis en te dandinant sur ta branche, tu as fait tomber des feuilles dans la casserole.  
- A table ! sourit Quatre en se débarassant des végétaux indésirables.

Le repas fut rapidement avalé puis tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant d'aller chacun de leur côté chercher un coin où dormir.  
Trowa prit place sur une épaisse branche, et s'endormit le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, sombrant dans un sommeil paisible en quelques minutes. Pour sa part, le pilote blond découvrit une branche particulièrement fournie en feuilles, ce qui la rendit d'un confort plus acceptable. Heero ne bougea pas et tapa encore longtemps sur son ordinateur avant de s'endormir sans même prendre la peine de s'allonger. Quant à Duo, il avait grimpé le plus haut possible et avait longtemps regardé la lune.

- Le courant passe bien… la coopération devrait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes… et pourtant… le fait de regarder ces montagnes m'angoisse… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

A quelques mètres de là, au sommet d'un autre arbre, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène était spectateur de la même scène.  
Mais mieux valait interrompre ici sa rêverie… il aurait à faire, demain.

* * *

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Heero en ajustant son sac à dos.  
- Oui ! répondirent en chœur les trois autres.  
- Et bien c'est parti !

Réveillés aux aurores, les quatre jeunes hommes avaient longtemps tergiversé à propos de la façon dont ils franchiraient les montagnes.  
Ne trouvant pas de solution, ils décidèrent de s'approcher de l'obstacle afin d'essayer de dénicher un passage, une grotte ou un col, qui leur éviterait d'avoir à jouer les apprentis alpinistes.

Trois heures de marche, dont une demie heure d'arrêt pour la collation de midi, leur suffirent à atteindre le pied des montagnes.

Décidant de faire un peu d'observation, ils déposèrent leur matériel au pied d'un arbre puis se séparèrent afin de trouver de quoi faciliter la suite de leur excursion.  
Perché au sommet d'un arbre, Heero parcourait le sommet des montagnes de ses jumelles, les lèvres pincées.  
Le relief n'excédait pas 1500m d'altitude aux points les moins élevés, mais cela leur prendrait tout de même beaucoup de temps. L'escalade resterait donc leur dernier recours…  
Soupirant, il descendit de son perchoir bredouille et retrouva les autres au point où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires.

- Alors ?  
- Alors il y a une grotte à quelques minutes de marche d'ici, prévint Duo. On n'a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle traverse la montagne de part en part.  
- Et si on se retrouve coincés à l'intérieur ? demanda Heero en commençant à sortir des lampes de poche de son sac.  
- Advienne que pourra, coupa Trowa avec un vague geste de la main. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Au pire, nous ne perdrons que deux fois plus de temps, au mieux nous en gagnerons le double.

La traversée de la grotte fut lente et difficile pour les jeunes hommes.  
Se frayer un passage entre les roches distantes de parfois moins de 50cm n'était pas une épreuve pour ces adolescents, mais faire passer le matériel était une autres paire de manches. Ce fut ce qui leur fit perdre le plus de temps d'ailleurs.  
Malgré leur prudence, aucun d'entre eux ne put éviter de se cogner ne serait-ce qu'une fois au plafond, ou de trébucher sur un stalagmite. Heureusement, une courte halte près d'une source leur remonta le moral et leur permit enfin de se débarrasser de la boue qui maculait leurs vêtements depuis leur passage dans les marais.

Le petit groupe atteignit finalement, au bout de trois heures de galère, la sortie de la grotte. Celle-ci aboutissait au beau milieu de la chaîne de montagnes circulaire ; au centre, un cratère d'environ un kilomètre de diamètre, et qui abritait la base.

- Plus nous avançons et plus je pense que nous ne serons pas trop de cinq pour réussir, constata Trowa.

Les autres ne purent qu'approuver en regardant les installations.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix derrière eux.  
- Pilote 05 je suppose ? intervint Heero en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.  
- Wufei Chang... se présenta l'asiatique en s'inclinant.  
- Je suis Heero Yuy et voici Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Duo Maxwell.

Wufei hocha la tête, les observant un à un.

- Avez-vous déjà préparé un plan d'attaque ? demanda t-il, entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.  
- Pas encore, nous pensions qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être tous ensemble, répondit Heero.  
- Alors nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre au plus vite.

Les cinq pilotes s'assirent derrière un bosquet, histoire de se mettre un minimum à couvert, et étalèrent au sol l'ensemble de leurs documents : une carte détaillée de la région, le plan de la base et l'ordre de mission ainsi que quelques fichiers concernant le professeur et les MS fabriqués dans la base.

Quatre sortit de son sac un bloc notes et un stylo, se chargeant d'office de l'organisation, avec le consentement muet des quatre autres.

- J'ai besoin de connaître vos spécialités respectives, commença Quatre.  
- Heero est le roi des hackers et moi celui des voleurs, déclara Duo.  
- Je me charge des infiltrations, annonça Trowa.  
- Je me débrouille assez bien dans tous les domaines mais je pense être plus utile en tant qu'équipier ou pour couvrir un autre membre, acheva Wufei.  
- Alors je me chargerai des stratégies, poursuivit le pilote 04. Voyons déjà nos objectifs. Heero ?  
- Nous devons en premier lieu arrêter leur production de MS.  
- Tu nous les rappelle ? s'enquit Duo.  
- Taurus de type terrestre qui sont expédiés un peu partout, ainsi que quelques Léo pour la protection de la base. Sans parler des essais sur des Ariès d'un nouveau genre.  
- Je parie qu'après avoir stoppé la production il faudra détruire leurs joujoux déjà opérationnels ? demanda Duo.  
- Exactement. Il faudra également les soulager des plans de ces MS, et les étudier. Ensuite, il faudra récupérer le scientifique qui est à l'origine de tous ces plans. Wufei, il me semble que c'est toi qui a le dossier ?  
- Oui. Il s'agit du professeur F, déclara le jeune homme en saisissant ses documents. De son vrai nom Francesco Frenocci. Un italien. Il aurait longtemps bossé avec les Mads avant d'être engagé par l'Alliance puis de retourner sa veste, au profit de Oz. 63 ans et pas vraiment toute sa tête d'après les rumeurs. Il est spécialisé dans l'armement. Il serait un des premiers à avoir travaillé sur les armes thermiques. Et c'est tout. On sait qu'il a une assistante, mais on n'a rien sur elle.  
- Pas très net ce gars... et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire de lui ? se renseigna Duo.  
- Le capturer. Mais si nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, il faudra l'éliminer. Il serait bien de s'occuper du cas de l'assistante également, répondit Heero.  
- Bien alors... la première chose à faire est de nous construire un abri, reprit Quatre. Nous en avons pour un certain temps ici, il ne faut pas tout faire à la fois... Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois jours, nous pourrons infiltrer Trowa en tant qu'ingénieur, à l'occasion du retour d'un convoi. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras entrer en contact avec le prof F et avoir des informations intéressantes. Entre autres tu pourras faire quelques repérages dans la base comme le système d'autodestruction ou les entrées que nous pourrons utiliser au cas où. Un peu après, Heero et Duo iraient injecter un virus qui dérangerait la chaîne de production ainsi que la sécurité et la surveillance pour permettre à Wufei et moi d'aller enlever le prof. Trowa nous aiderait à sortir en cas de pépin et serait là pour nous libérer en cas de capture. Pour les plans, nous verrons comment les prendre en temps voulu mais cela dépendra du prof et de ce qu'Heero pourrait trouver en piratant le système informatique. Ceci fait, il n'y aura plus qu'à faire sauter la base. Si Trowa découvre le système d'autodestruction, il n'y aura aucun problème. Sinon il faudra que nous allions poser des mines et du plastique avant de nous enfuir. Eventuellement nous volerons un moyen de transport là-bas.  
- Très bon plan.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Ca me va.  
- Parfait.  
- Alors, allons construire notre abri avant que la nuit ne tombe.

_A suivre..._

**Notes de Shin :**

**Et voilà la nouvelle version. J'ai évité de mettre Duo en avant, ce que j'avais eu tendance à faire au départ, et j'ai davantage développé l'esprit de groupe. La coopération se passe assez bien entre eux pour le moment, mais il y aura évidemment des tensions, tout n'est pas si simple, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ma description de l'Amazonie aura été assez fidèle et que mon histoire inventée sur cette forêt et les Peacecraft n'aura fait tiquer personne. J'ai hésité à rajouter cela, et puis finalement, je me suis fait ce petit plaisir . En espérant que cette nouvelle version du chapitre vous aura donné envie de continuer à lire (ou relire) cette fic, et peut-être pour certains d'entre vous, à la redécouvrir sous un nouveau jour. A bientôt pour une nouvelle version du chapitre 2 !**

Nouvelles notes de Shin :  


**Que dire 2 ans après... que j'écrivais du caca XD ? Bon je plaisante, j'ai du mal à me retrouver dans ce que j'ai écrit, mais je prends peu à peu mes marques et je fais quelques améliorations de ci de là... comme ce chapitre est celui que j'avais réécrit le plus récemment, je n'ai pas encore vraiment de mon travail... mais la suite devrait se révéler plus problématique ! A bientôt pour la suite de 3de2a... bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et... ravie de revoir les anciens.**


	4. AIC2 La Morsure

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Shiroi Maxwell, pas de changements de ce côté-là.  
**Genre :** TWT, transformations, angst, action… je crois que je vais arrêter de noter les genres de cette fic, de toute façon vous commencez à le savoir : Y A DE TOUT ! Mais ça reste du PG13.  
**Couples :** Un microgramme de 4+3 et une grosse allusion à un possible 1+2.  
**Disclaimer : **  
Shin : Ils ne sont pas à moi, ni eux ni leurs Gundams... Heero, maintenant tu peux lever ton flingue de ma tempe, je l'ai dit !  
Heero : Hn !  
Shin : C'est qu'il y tient à son disclaimer --o

Dernière modification : 30 octobre 2004

Repris : 13 septembre 2007

* * *

" Trois Démons et deux Anges "  
_Acte 1 : Premiers liens_

Chapitre 02 :  
_La Morsure_

- Et bien ! Je ne suis pas fâché que nous ayons terminé ! déclara fièrement Quatre en essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur.

Après quelques repérages dans leur nouvel environnement, les cinq jeunes hommes avaient découvert une petite grotte peu profonde mais suffisamment large pour que chacun y bénéficie de son propre espace vital, et de plus dissimulée derrière une cascade « comme dans les jeux vidéo et les romans d'héroic fantasy ».  
Après s'être assurés que cette cachette n'était la demeure d'aucune bestiole, ils avaient décidé de s'y installer. Ils avaient déplié leurs couvertures afin d'aménager un dortoir improvisé, puis avaient stocké leur équipement dans le fond. Ensuite, à l'aide de grosses pierres ramenées de l'extérieur, ils avaient confectionné un semblant de table entourée de cinq sièges tout aussi précaires, et pour faire disparaître l'humidité qui rendait glacial le fond de la grotte où leurs lits se trouvaient, un bon feu avait été allumé, suffisamment proche de la cascade toutefois pour que la fumée puisse s'évacuer sans les asphyxier.  
Epuisés par leurs travaux d'aménagement, Duo, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa avaient pris place sur leurs lits et profitaient du calme, bercés par le chant de la cascade.  
Heero pour sa part avait décidé de faire quelques repérages supplémentaires autour de leur cachette, ne tenant pas en place et craignant de potentielles rondes et des caméras de surveillance aux alentours.

Les jeunes hommes ayant mis leur plan au point, ils avaient devant eux trois jours pour se reposer et s'adapter à cet environnement hostile avant que leur mission ne débute vraiment.  
Ce serait Trowa qui devrait se jeter en premier dans la gueule du loup. Expert en infiltration, le jeune homme avait pour mission de se glisser dans la peau d'un quelconque technicien, profitant du retour d'un convoi de MS pour s'annoncer comme étant une nouvelle recrue. Ainsi, sous cette couverture, il pourrait vaquer à ses occupations tout en étudiant le réel contenu des hangars à MS et peut-être, qui sait, saisir des informations intéressantes au contact des autres ouvriers.

Evidemment il y avait des risques. Mais Trowa était quelqu'un de discret, et lorsque l'on pensait que les ingénieurs se comptaient par dizaines sur le site, un de plus ou un de moins, personne ne ferait la différence.

C'était du moins ce que chacun espérait.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Il faisait nuit noire et pas un bruit ne troublait le lourd silence, hormis le constant ruissellement de l'eau à l'entrée de la grotte. Trowa se leva sans bruit et regroupa ses affaires tout aussi silencieusement, uniquement guidé dans ses préparatifs par la lumière blafarde d'un feu mourrant. A l'extérieur, un hélicoptère et deux transporteurs avaient fait leur apparition à l'horizon, annonçant le retour d'un convoi. Il était temps pour Trowa d'entrer en scène.

Tout en vérifiant ses affaires, le jeune homme se remémorait les étapes de son infiltration.  
Il avait décidé de prendre deux jours pour s'adapter, nouer des liens avec quelques camarades, et peut-être, en faisant traîner une oreille dans la salle de repos, chopper quelques informations. Heero lui avait également demandé de vérifier le contenu de leur ordre de mission, en matière d'effectifs. On n'était jamais assez prudent, et une erreur dans les données qu'ils possédaient pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques.

Vérifications et intégration seraient les maîtres mots des deux premiers jours de l'infiltration de Trowa. Ensuite, il pourrait passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Fin prêt au départ, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons endormis. Il passa devant Heero, assis près du feu, et sourit en constatant que le jeune homme s'était endormi, assis en tailleur avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Sachant que le simple fait de s'approcher de lui le sortirait de son sommeil, Trowa préféra abandonner l'idée d'éteindre la machine. Réveiller Heero ne servirait à rien non plus, puisqu'au lieu d'aller raisonnablement se coucher dans son lit, il poursuivrait ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de s'assoupir.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, Trowa atteignit le rideau de la cascade et le traversa.  
Wufei était assis à l'entrée, et regardait les étoiles en silence, complètement absorbé.

- Tu pars ? demanda t-il sans bouger.  
- Oui, il est temps.  
- Bonne chance alors.  
- J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin, sourit Trowa en se mettant en route.

Wufei eut un léger ricanement puis reporta son regard sur la lune pleine flottant au dessus de la base comme un fantôme.

- J'espère aussi que nous n'aurons jamais besoin d'avoir recours à la chance au cours de cette mission.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent assez rapidement pour tous les membres de l'équipe.  
Côté grotte, il fallait mettre en place la suite de la mission, et chacun passait son temps à élaborer divers plans en fonction des nouvelles que ramènerait Trowa. On envisageait chaque situation, on faisait des hypothèses, on étudiait les plans et par-dessus tout, on se prenait la tête.  
Deux tubes d'aspirine y passèrent, mais aucun des quatre jeunes hommes n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer. Les occupations n'étaient vraiment pas ce qui manquait, tant sur le plan des préparatifs que sur celui de leurs besoins naturels, à savoir se nourrir et boire.

Quant à Trowa, c'était une autre affaire. Le jeune espion commençait lentement à prendre ses marques, discutait de ci de là avec les autres ouvriers, serrait des boulons tout en laissant traîner une oreille, aussi bien dans le hangar à MS que dans la salle de repos, et même dans les douches communes et les dortoirs. Autant ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se disait, une information capitale pourrait subrepticement se glisser dans une conversation anodine.

Malgré le fait que la plupart des bribes de conversation récoltées ne soient que de vulgaires ragots - difficile de croire que des mécanos puissent être de telles pipelettes, pires encore que des femmes -, Trowa avait tout de même obtenu quelques précieux renseignements qu'il n'omettrait pas de transmettre à ses compagnons dans les plus brefs délais.  
En effet, il était prévu qu'il retourne à la grotte après le couvre feu pour transmettre ses premières informations et remettre à Heero son compte rendu, qui serait ensuite digitalisé.  
A cause du brouillage autour de la base, il leur était impossible de communiquer sans se rencontrer. La sortie était certes dangereuse, mais nécessaire pour Trowa.

Il était 22 heures, et les ingénieurs commençaient à rejoindre les dortoirs, épuisés par leur longue journée de travail. Isolé dans un coin de la pièce, Trowa préparait son départ en silence, se faisant aussi discret que possible. Heureusement, les autres ouvriers étaient bien trop épuisés, et surtout bien trop préoccupés par leurs petites affaires pour faire attention au nouveau qui traficottait des trucs dans son coin.  
Une fois la lumière éteinte, il cacha son traversin sous ses couvertures et attendit quelques longues minutes que les autres se soient assoupis avant de sortir en silence du dortoir.

Aussi furtif et silencieux qu'une ombre, le jeune homme se glissa à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'à la forêt, se cachant dès que la végétation le lui permettait afin d'éviter les rondes.  
Une fois le dernier poste de sécurité passé, Trowa put enfin cesser de ramper et de se cacher dans les buissons, et marcha plus calmement jusqu'à la grotte, gardant tout de même son arme fermement serrée dans son poing, prêt à parer à toute attaque. Heureusement, rien de tel n'arriva, et il ne tarda pas à repérer Heero qui l'attendait devant la cascade.

- Quelles nouvelles, Trowa ? s'enquit le jeune homme après un bref salut que son ami lui rendit.  
- J'ai vérifié toutes nos informations, qui s'avèrent être justes, pas d'imprévus de ce côté là. Mais j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient en train de faire d'importantes recherches sur le système zero.  
- ... rentrons, répondit simplement Heero en invitant son ami à passer de l'eau côté du rideau d'eau.  
- Système zero ? s'écria Duo qui visiblement avait tout entendu.  
- Les nouvelles vont vite, sourit Trowa en s'asseyant.

Duo frissonna.

- Comment peut-on encore chercher à utiliser cette horreur ?  
- Oz ne recule devant rien, soupira Quatre qui les avait rejoins. Bonsoir Trowa.  
- Le système zero, c'est bien ce simulateur de combat qui a été installé sur le Gundam Zero ? s'enquit Wufei en jouant négligeamment avec une branche.  
- Oui.  
- Celui qui dérive dans l'espace depuis deux semaines avec un cadavre à son bord ? continua Quatre.  
- Et on dit merci qui pour avoir fait le ménage ?  
- On sait Duo, un peu de sérieux, coupa Wufei.  
- Qui dérivait, précisa Trowa. Oz l'a récupéré. Il se trouve dans la base actuellement.  
- Mauvais karma... j'approche pas à moins de cinquante mètres de ce Gundam diabolique ! prévint Duo. J'en fais encore des cauchemars...

Silence.

- Je vais rentrer à la base avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose, déclara Trowa.  
- Essaie de voir ce qu'ils comptent faire du système zero, conseilla le pilote Japonais. Cette chose n'a jamais rien apporté de bon, mieux vaut se renseigner au plus vite et agir en conséquence.  
- Compris.

Après un bref salut collectif, Trowa quitta la grotte et disparut dans les ténèbres.

- Et c'est quand notre tour de passer à l'action ? demanda Duo en s'étirant. Je sens que je vais commencer à rouiller si on se bouge pas un peu.  
- Reposons-nous pour l'instant. On pourrait bien être découverts et il faut nous tenir sur nos gardes.  
- Oui, je vois... répondit tout simplement Duo. Mieux vaut ne pas nous agiter et rester prêts à agir au cas où il arrive un pépin... pour le moment, nous ne sommes rien de plus que le back-up de Trowa.

Heero hocha simplement la tête pour approuver les dires de son compagnon, puis déclara qu'il allait faire un tour et quitta la grotte.

- Qui veut jouer au poker ? demanda Duo en tirant un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

3 heures plus tard, Heero n'était toujours pas rentré. Duo avait beau rassurer Quatre à grands renforts de " t'en fais pas, ce mec n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et de toute manière la seule chose terrible qui pourrait lui arriver, c'est qu'il devienne soudainement sociable ", lui aussi commençait à ne plus tenir en place.

Wufei, lui, n'avait pas l'air de se faire de souci. Il nettoyait méthodiquement son sabre, assis prêt du feu, et se contentait d'hocher les épaules à chaque fois que quelqu'un prenait la parole. Si Yuy avait besoin de prendre l'air, qu'il le fasse. C'était un grand garçon qui savait se débrouiller seul, et de plus, il était armé. Mais cela suffirait-il à faire face aux dangers d'une jungle impénétrable comme l'était la forêt Amazonienne ? L'endroit avait beau être dangereux, Heero était quelqu'un de prudent, et qui réagissait promptement à n'importe quelle menace. Tout irait bien...

- Le voilà ! s'écria Quatre, qui faisait le guêt.

Le jeune homme passa précipitamment de l'autre côté du rideau de la cascade pour aller soutenir le Heero chancellant qu'il venait d'aperçevoir. Il le ramena cahin-caha à l'intérieur de l'abri et l'allongea sur son lit de fortune. L'inébranlable pilote 01 faisait véritablement peine à voir : une sale blessure au bras, une cheville en sang et de nombreuses écorchures sur le reste du corps.

- Wufei, la trousse de secours s'il te plait !

Le Chinois acquiesça et partit fouiller dans le bordel typique d'une bande d'ados - même en pleine mission - qui trônait dans un coin de la grotte. Duo, lui, avait accouru au chevet de son ami et faisait déjà ses premiers diagnostics, examinant avec inquiétude la plaie au bras du jeune homme.

- Que s'est-il passé Heero ? se renseigna Quatre en épongeant maladroitement l'abondante sueur qui dégoulinait du front de l'adolescent.  
- Un serpent... articula t-il avec peine.  
- Tu t'es fait mordre ?!  
- Le bras...

Sans plus attendre, Duo plaqua ses lèvres contre la morsure et commença à aspirer vigoureusement le venin, arrachant à Heero un gémissement de douleur.

- Duo, tu vas... murmura Quatre en regardant le jeune homme cracher sang et venin mêlés.  
- Continuer parce que je connais pas de moyen plus efficace. Occupe-toi du reste.  
- ... et la cheville ? demanda le pilote blond.  
- Coincée dans une crevasse en me débattant pour lui échapper.  
- Je suppose que cette aventure explique pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à revenir...

Wufei revint finalement avec la trousse de secours, et Quatre se chargea de bander la cheville d'Heero, tout en lui ajoutant une atèle. Elle n'était sans doute pas brisée, mais le jeune homme préférait être prudent, et tenter de faire croire à Heero que sa blessure était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait le forcerait peut être à faire plus attention.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, déclara le jeune homme en terminant un bandage. Ta cheville guérira rapidement je pense, mais c'est la morsure qui m'inquiète.  
- Il n'y a plus de venin, en tous cas, répondit Duo en s'essuyant la bouche, qui commençait déjà à enfler sous l'effet du poison. Mais... la plaie est profonde... quand as-tu été mordu ?  
- Il y a une heure... peut-être...  
- Ca a sans doute suffi à une partie du venin pour s'infiltrer et se répandre dans ton organisme, intervint Wufei. Surtout que je suppose que tu t'es beaucoup agité, au vu de tes écorchures. Plus l'on bouge, plus le poison se répand vite...  
- Je vais voir si nous avons un médicament contre cela... murmura Quatre.  
- Toutefois... je ne pense pas que ce soit mortel mais... tu vas tomber malade, nul doute là dessus, termina Wufei.  
- ...  
- Pour le moment, je te conseille de te reposer un peu.  
- ...

Quatre se leva et rabbatit le rideau qui séparait la partie " chambre " de la partie commune, laissant Heero s'isoler et se reposer dans le calme.

- Tiens bon, mon gars, ajouta simplement Duo. Apelle si ça ne va pas.

Heero hocha la tête puis laissa les deux pilotes se retirer.

Quatre s'était assis près du feu, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans le vain espoir de les réchauffer. Les journées étaient peut-être chaudes, mais la température baissait facilement de cinq à quinze degrès durant la nuit. Après un rapide repas où peu de paroles furent échangées à cause de la fatigue et du gonflement douloureux de la bouche de l'un d'entre eux - suivez mon regard -, les trois pilotes valides partirent se coucher.  
La couchette de Duo se trouvant à côté de celle d'Heero, en allant dormir, le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer que, bien loin de dormir, Heero le regardait fixement.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Tu devrais te reposer.  
- Ca va aller ta lèvre ?  
- Oui ne t'en fais pas, répondit le jeune homme en tatant sa bouche qui avait doublé de volume. Si j'étais un pokémon, en ce moment je serais Lipoutou ! Mais je te rassure, je vais nettement moins peur à voir que toi !

Heero se contenta de lâcher un petit sourire penaud.

- J'espère juste que rien d'important n'arrivera avant ma guérison.  
- T'en fais pas, si tu te reposes bien, tu seras sur pieds en un rien de temps, rassura Duo. Alors fais comme Lipoutou, ferme les yeux et fais un gros dodo.

Sur ces paroles poétiques, les deux adolescents se laissèrent glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, et mérité.

* * *

**Notes à 00h42 :**

**Shin : HIHIHI ! J'ai l'inspi ce soir !  
Duo : Faut croire que l'effet " Je me suis tapé 6 Gundams en 2 jours " fait des miracles sur sa muse.  
Quatre : En effet...  
Shin : On continue ?!  
G-Boys : NAAAAAAAAANN ON VEUT DODO NOUS !  
Shin : J'ai pas DU TOUT sommeil moua .  
G-Boys : A L'AIDEUUUHHH !**

**Note du 17/09/07 :**

**Beaucoup de modifications sur ce chapitre, originellement, Heero partait se promener à cause d'une engueulade stupide avec Duo, mais tout ça sentait l'OOC à plein nez, donc bye bye l'engueulade, et bonjour Lipoutou X3.**

_A suivre..._


End file.
